Olvidarte
by oliver.espectro
Summary: Aquel espejo no le miente, y le muestra crudamente lo que sucede en su interior.  Hyoga / Shun     Está algo Gore, recomiendo precaución al leer.


Hoy me quebraste…

Mirándose a través de un espejo, el caballero del cisne se miraba a sus propios ojos celestes, por un largo rato… su rostro no mostraba ninguna otra expresión que la de una inmensa tristeza y un inmenso cansancio, que muy probablemente nadie mas notaría…

Y que indiscutiblemente, nadie más sentía…

Solo él… nadie más….

Vislumbró uno de sus largos cabellos dorados, antes de alzar la mano finalmente con propiedad y cortarlo de raíz.

Los largos mechones de cabellos amarillos comenzaron a llenar el piso.

Sentía que tan solo un fino hilo era lo que aun nos mantenía unidos… un hilo que seguramente solo mantenía yo… imaginario… un hilo de cristal… pero hoy se quebró…  
Porque ya no puedo negarme mas la realidad…

En pocos instantes, la imagen de alguien muy atractivo había cambiado a la de una persona completamente enferma y descuidada… finalmente comenzando a dar un acento, a como Hyoga podía sentirse en realidad. Soltó las tijeras sobre la mesa con calma, y tomó el próximo instrumento con el cual se había preparado. Encendió la afeitadora y comenzó a quitar los retazos de cabello que le quedaban.

Hoy me doy cuenta que mas que no haberte olvidado, me duele que tú si te olvidases de mi…

Jamás te dije te amo… porque no lo comprendía… tan solo después que no te tuve más, fue que me di cuenta de que lo hice… Y Dios sabe cuanto lo hice Shun… y cuanto intento no hacerlo más.

Con un pequeño bisturí comenzó a hacer una pequeña raja sobre su cabeza… inmediatamente la sangre comenzó a fluir fuera de su cabeza…

Tú tienes derecho a continuar con tu vida y yo la obligación de continuar con la mía.

Y así sea la fuerza, obligaré a mi mente a olvidarse de ti…

La sangre caía bañando su rostro… con su dedo índice pudo tocarse directamente el cráneo habiendo ya llegado a donde debía. Miró la apertura que se había hecho en el espejo y comenzó a abrirse dicho orificio con ambas manos hasta dejar una apertura considerable en la cual podía vislumbrar claramente el hueso protector del cerebro.

Dejó el bisturí sobre la mesa… y tomó un pequeño taladro, tal vez de odontólogo, para comenzar a fracturarlo.

Sin embargo sigo incrédulo… me duele y me cuesta entender, que esas noches de tanta cercanía, de tantas palabras, de tanto cariño, hoy en día se limiten a un saludo de cortesía…  
Y me doy cuenta que no hay nada mas dañino para el autoestima, que sentir que no eres suficiente para quien amas… no sentirse correspondido… no ser suficiente…

Allí…

Allí debían estar sus recuerdos….

Insertó su mano sin cubrir directamente dentro de su cerebro y buscó separar directamente cualquier tejido o terminación nerviosa que uniese la zona que tanto parecía atormentarle de su cabeza… el era fuerte, no necesitó tomar de nuevo el bisturí para arrancarse ese pedazo de masa gris fuera de su cuerpo.

Había cumplido con una primera fase… respiró mientras volvía a mirarse en el espejo… y lo único que le sorprendió percatarse, es que estaba llorando…

El problema es mío, tranquilo, eso siempre lo he tenido claro… y supongo que hay problemas mucho mas grandes y mucho mas fuertes que un desamor…  
Si hay tantas personas sobrevivientes de un terremoto, de un accidente o de incluso cosas peores, yo voy a poder con esto aunque a veces sienta que no.

Todas las heridas se curan, incluso las del corazón…

Fue después de que su franela cayese al piso, que comenzó nuevamente a recortar un círculo con el bisturí en el lado izquierdo de su pecho…

…Su rostro aun sangraba cuando su pecho comenzó a hacerlo igual…

Sus lágrimas se teñían de rojo…

El sonido del taladro de nuevo…

Gimió un poco… era doloroso… pero no tanto… no tanto como recordar…

Parte de su esternón caían pulverizado en el suelo, hasta que fue un pedazo entero el que Hyoga tomó con su mano para luego dejarlo caer…

…El taladro dejó de sonar…

Solo sus propios latidos eran audibles ahora…

Debí decirte te amo…  
Debo dejar de hacerlo más…

Hoy me quebraste definitivamente, y tal vez sea Dios mismo, el destino o mera casualidad pero minutos antes, me había decidido que ya era hora de volver a comenzar. Y que es hora de recuperar el valor que perdí, después que dejé de sentirme desvalorado por ti… 

ARGH…. –

Eso si le dolió más… se había enterrado el bisturí en la herida…

En la herida que no se veía, pero si se sentía… allí… ¡allí donde todas as noches le dolía!... donde no existía ninguna explicación científica para explicarle por qué sentía ese vacío tan profundo desde que no tenía a su amado… pero esa zona que ya no dolería más en cuanto fuese arrebatada y amputada por completo…

Un solo dolor profundo… mejor que un dolor prolongado…

Hizo un trazo horizontal y terminó de arrancarse parte de su ventrículo y aurícula derecha…

Ya… ya no me duelas más por favor…

La sangre seguía corriendo… y aunque intentase reprimirlo, los quejidos y gemidos de dolor se oían inevitablemente.

Esta mañana cuando me enteré de tu nueva relación, todo pensamiento y emoción de que ya estaba consiguiendo olvidarte se fueron por el drenaje…

Porque la tristeza que sentí fue más profunda que el mismo día que me dejaste…

Tal vez estaba en completa negación y tenía la esperanza de que algún día así fuese en esas fantasías que tanto imagino, volvieses comigo, o tú aún llorases a escondidas frente al espejo porque no me tienes, como yo aún lo hago por ti…

Pero eso fue radical… eso decía… "no… ya tu no eres nadie para mi" o al menos "tu ya eres pasado"…

Son palabras que no dijiste… pero que finalmente yo las escuché con una rotunda claridad…

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo… había llorado tanto que sus globos oculares estaban completamente rojos… su cuerpo y sus ropas, completamente manchados…

No debo verme más a través de tus ojos. Ni idealizarte más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

Comenzó a lijar su piel con un cuchillo filoso…

Los tajos de su epidermis comenzaron a caer en el piso… Hyoga ya comenzaba a hablar solo… tal vez dentro de todas esas actitudes, ya eso fuese algo normal que pudiese permitirse…

Quiero olvidar como se sentía tocarte…

Todo su cuerpo estaba mucho mas rojizo y alertado que en cualquier otro momento de su vida… se sentía aún mas cansado, agotado y moribundo que en ningun otro momento. Y eso, ya era mucho decir.

Debo dejar de pensar que eres mi pequeño, yo ya no juego en ese tablero… te amo…  
Te amé mucho… pero ya más nunca debo hacerlo.

El espejo le mostraba una vez más aquella imagen…

Su piel completamente colorada y herida… su cabeza sin ningun rastro de cabellos, bañada en sangre y con un inmenso orificio… su pecho, bastante maltratado y abierto, fracturado y desmembrado… sus ojos… llorosos y doloridos… como nunca lo estaban, porque a él le costaba tanto llorar…

Hyoga siguió vislumbrando esa imagen en el espejo, en silencio por n largo rato…

Esa imagen, que solo se mostraba así en el espejo…

Esa imagen que le reflejaba como se sentía por dentro, aún y cuando en la realidad, él tan solo estuviese como siempre… aparentemente "completo"… aparentemente "sano"… aparentemente "bien"… tan solo perdido y perplejo viendo un reflejo, que "quien sabría" por qué le atraparía tanto de aquella manera…

Tal vez siga siendo yo mismo dentro de todo… pero sé que ya no lo soy…

Sé que el verdadero concepto de mi, es el que solo yo puedo ver… es esa realidad frente a mi. Sin embargo ya no podré acusarme… ni nadie más podrá acusarme de inmaduro y de no intentar olvidarte pequeño… porque con todas las fuerzas de mi ser… sabrán que ya lo he intentado…

El Hyoga íntegro y completo miró una vez más aquella tétrica imagen frente así… que habría la boca entre moribundo y agonizante…

Todo estará bien… yo, ya logré olvidarte.

**Fin.**


End file.
